


You Should Have Been Paying Attention.

by Lady1oki_smiles



Series: The Humor Of Death [1]
Category: Flurrins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady1oki_smiles/pseuds/Lady1oki_smiles
Summary: It all started with us, we did it, and we broke the law. We started a revolution, and are hoping to take back the world, it was hard, and there were some consequences. But we thought it was what we needed to do, and we were right. They were taking people, and experimenting on them. When they were done, it seemed there was no humanity left, unless you could stand it and hold your humanity to the end, you might be able to fight against them from within, and win the world back. So far, everyone but the resistance, was still pure, and untouched by the other kind.





	You Should Have Been Paying Attention.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my big brother Jeffrey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+big+brother+Jeffrey).



Our story begins with weaknesses, the aliens that the government released into the cities, infecting everyone. the president, taking the infected, mutating them into his own little creatures, was with the weaknesses even before the invasion began. he was in fact, a psychopath, most of the cities were infected and full of the hybrids, after just a few years. when it started getting noticed, I made a rebellion. THE rebellion, ours is the only one in the united states, in the whole world maybe. I had started out with just me and my best friend Jonas. Then we found Cassidy, then Alec, Ben, Rachel, Alison, Avery, Carroll, Donovan, and last but not least, Justin. We all set out to find and destroy the source of the weaknesses. It was a fine day for planet Earth, as fine as it could be with us living far away from civilization at a man made base in the middle of nowhere. We were now on watch, constantly watching the skies, waiting for what we were sure would be the end of us. No word had come from the other cities, so it was assumed that they were destroyed. Suddenly, out of the horizon came a ship of human make.  
“A messenger!” Alec cried to the others as he catapulted down the wall to meet the vessel.  
“Who is it from?” I asked, as I did the same as Alec.  
“Don’t know, the markings look like it is from the Flurins,” said Jonas.  
“Correct, looks like a Flurrin craft.”  
Jonas was an army air ranger so he probably knew what it actually was. so I had no right to question his predictions but to just go along with it. he was also going to become a side leader of the rebellion and stand with me as leader.... the way i thought about it, was that the rebellion so far kinda reminded me of a wolf pack we have Cassidy, Alec and Carroll, who help defend, along with Rachel. Ben, Avery and Allison are hunters and repairmen. They were out now, hunting for the alien scum who have inhabited the west part of new york and were invading the south part of it now. they would be back shortly, bringing back any survivors that had not gotten infected. The ship circled around the boxy compound, preparing to land. They all held their weapons at the ready, waiting for the craft to land. It drew closer with every circle and finally landed. The ship turned as it landed, nose and frontal turrets facing the wall.

 

“Come out of the aircraft!” yelled Jonas as he inspected the craft. He then proceeded to kick it and punch it when it didn’t respond. He finally took Carroll’s gun and blasted at the door. The lasers of the gun disintegrated the latch that held the door in place the door sprang free smacking up against the side of the ship Jonas took a few cautious steps towards the now wide open door and then he proceeded in. It was dark, there were no lights on. “Come back out of there,” I said when Jonas didn’t return for several minutes. I looked to Alec and motioned for him to come with me along with Cassidy. We proceeded in, Alec weaponless other than his blade in his hand. He had given his gun to Carroll who accepted it gratefully. Alec didn’t mind, as far as I knew, for he walked on with confidence that lended the rest of us a little bit of extra strength as we proceeded to the cockpit. Alec walked behind me, sword in hand, along with Cassidy behind him. We went on until the glow coming off of Alec’s sword illuminated a sight that made us all come close to puking. The crew of the ship were scattered, bodies destroyed and bloody lying all over the place. Accompanied with these blood soaked men lay aliens. They were larger than the humans with a hard exoskeleton. Their hard skins were all they wore, other than strange weapons that hung limp from the dead claws. Behind us, I heard a weird noise as if something metal was sliding against something else metal. I turned to see an alien right behind me. I raised my gun to shoot it but was too late. The alien already had its plasma pistol charged and aimed at my head. As if in slow motion, I watched as its claw-like finger close down on the trigger, I closed my eyes and waited for the dreaded pain. “BANG”, I waited a few seconds, ….. nothing happened ….. I waited a few more seconds still nothing then a very familiar voice said “Juli ???”  
My eyes flew open at the voice she heard “Jonas?!” 

 

Jonas was standing over the now crumpled Alien body holding a smoking gun, there was only about three aliens in the entire ship. usually there were about six or seven of them. we got everyone together to lift the ship and bring it back to base, so we could use it to make new guns and other weapons. we would even use parts of the ship to repair other vehicles and reinforce the base which was pretty well unprotected. it was an old mansion. it used to be the home of one of the most richest people in the world, Back before the Aliens invaded, back when everything was peaceful and normal, I who was not at all on the rich side lived in a very wealthy neighborhood, not that I lived in a very expensive house or anything but our house just happened to be part of a neighborhood that was filled with expensive houses and when I walked among those houses I often found myself dreaming of a day when I would own my own mansion with my own butler and servants filled with my own expensive things just like the other people who lived around me, I would have never guessed that my dreams would have come true I just wish it had happened under different circumstances, we neared the mansion and as soon as we stepped through the gates my siberian wolfhound, came running straight for us and nearly got a large part of the alien ship dropped on his head. he was a good dog, usually very intelligent, but today he was the dumbest dog on this side of the universe. he might have hit his head or something, but of course the world may never know. Alec stood behind me, lifting a particularly heavy piece of metal with the help of Jonas who struggled under the weight while Alec made hardly any sound. he kept an ever watchful gaze on the horizon, always watching for the aliens that killed his family. He and Jonas moved the ship parts to the living room of the mansion and set it down. 

I watched Jonas the whole time, wondering if he was okay. Alec jumped up the stairs to get to the roof to watch from a higher vantage point. I listened as he ran, listened to the clinking of his sword on his hip. Along with that noise came the sound of heavy feat falling on the dirt outside. Jonas pulled his rifle off his back and ran to cover, motioning to me to do the same. We looked outside and saw 50 aliens marching to their house with 2 battleships behind them. Jonas and I exchanged worried glances and whistled for the others. They came down quickly, other than Alec whom had, by the loud explosions, had manned the single gun on the roof, giving them time to prepare. They looked out the windows and saw round after round of explosive materials launch at the mass of aliens coming at them. One of the ships took 5 shots and on the sixth dropped to the ground and exploded, causing half of the aliens on the ground to be incinerated. The other ship quickly landed and opened its cargo hold, letting another 100 aliens on foot and 100 on smaller ships onto the ground, right on time as this ship exploded in Alec’s angry fire. The grasped their weapons as they drew closer. Suddenly, a call sounded overhead and Alec jumped down, landing squarely on his feet, sword drawn, gun firing as he charged at the aliens. Jonas screamed at him to return, but to no avail as the shooting was too loud. Off the top of the house, they heard many footsteps and dreaded that they were aliens, but then figured all dressed in black ran with identical swords to Alec, and charged at the alien horde. The group that now crouched outside of the house looked on in bewilderment as the small army of figures attacked and destroyed the aliens. I laughed uncontrollably, gaining worried looks from all the group.

 

“Are you okay?” cassidy looked toward me, exchanging an empty mag for a new one.  
“Yeah. m’ just nervous…. I guess.” I hated that I laughed when I was nervous. I always did it in the most inappropriate moments. Usually when we were fighting, or when I was in trouble, Or often when people get hurt, I hated it. My laughter turned into a low growl. I focused on the few remaining aliens, picking them off one by one, it reminded me of when I was little, when my brother and I would play Black Ops. we would sit on the couch, choose a character, customise it, then create a class, choose our guns, knives, perks, then we would customise those also. I remembered the times, where Jeff would pull my hair, and tickle me, to distract me from winning, “Jeffrey, That's not fair! Stop it!” I would laugh at him, “You should have been paying attention” looking up at him from the floor, as he lounged across the big brown Loveseat, a huge grin on his face. I remembered him teaching me to play, to run around quickly and knife an enemy, how to use a sniper, and how to quickscope, times, where we played the Zombie Campaign, and how he always knew where everything was. I remembered, being so proud of myself, when I reached Wave 15 of zombies, and him bragging about beating the game, he always looked unimpressed, and like a man of steel, when ever I played, but deep down, I knew he was proud of me. My brother was the only one I felt comfortable talking to, when I needed it. He would always calm me down, and listen, Oddly enough, he was reasonable, and gave me good advice. Usually, he was very much a jerk to everyone else, and I realise, now, that not everyone would even listen and slow down to hear him speak. Before him and I became close, I always thought, it would be amazing, when he moved out of the house. But, now that he’s gone, It's like I've lost my true best friend, and I have no one to talk to. A few tears fell across my cheek, as I thought about where my brother was, or was supposed to be. “Calm down Sparkie” I told myself as I continued to fire out the window. He was supposed to be in Florida. He had moved there with his Fiance, Sara, then a few years later, the Weaknesses hit. Everything scattered. Who knew where he was now. I looked down at my gun, the spot in the side, where I etched the nickname: “Sparkie” It was what Jeff would call me when I was angry, and would quickly lash out random comebacks that didn’t make sense. I remembered a time when we were in a fight. “Calm down Sparkie…” Jeff glared from across the room, “THEN SHUT UP FIDO!” I screamed back at him. I laughed to myself. 

 

Still thinking about my brother, not paying attention, I never noticed, the Alien sneak in behind Cassidy and I. I heard gunfire behind me seeing cassidy fall to the ground. “Cass-!” It was too late. Before I even had time to react, the alien had already turned, and started to fire towards me. I didn’t feel when the bullets hit. I just remember ringing in my ears, and everything going blurry, like someone had just set off a flash bang in my face. Then it was like everything was in slow motion. I looked around, the bullets, lazily flying above my head, cassidy next to me, Jonas seeming to glide down the stairs, and slowly fire back at the aliens around the room and in the windows. I felt something large land on my leg, then a warm wet, run across the skin of my knee. An alien, being shot had fallen, sprawled out across my lower legs, and the drool from its mouth, dripping off my leg and pooled on the floor. Suddenly it was wrenched away, and hands, replaced them, dragging me across the floor, into the kitchen, I numbly closed my eyes…  
Was this it? Had my time as a beloved leader ended?  
What would my people, if not dead already, do without me to lead them?  
The clueless bunch, wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything.  
Slowly, it was just black. Peaceful, quiet, almost annoyingly nothing, would I be here for eternity? Why is this not bothering me? Why? And that was my last question. A very important question, that I still can't figure out today. Why?  
“You should have been paying attention.” said a voice in the back of my mind, I recognised this voice. It sounded like my brother. “I was.”  
“No, You were thinking about your brother. It got you killed. Now your gone.”  
I felt like I wanted to cry. No, I couldn’t let my brother be the thing that ended me.  
“It wasn’t. It was the Alien that ended you.” I thrashed about, in the darkness, achieving nothing.  
“You should have been paying attention.”

~Fin~


End file.
